inklingfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Squid Sisters Super Show!
The Squid Sisters Super Show! is a TV show that aired on Nintendo TV and Splatoon Network. Characters Protagonists Antagonists Episodes The animated episodes aired every Monday through Thursday, while the live-action episodes aired every day; on Fridays, an episode of The Ash Ketchum Show would air as an animated segment with a live-action segment from The Squid Sisters Super Show!. Animated Season 1 # The Bird! The Bird! #* The Squid Sisters and Prince Hammerhead must rescue Sheldon from a Cookatiel who thinks that Sheldon is her son. # Queen Callie of Clamelot #* The Squid Sisters, Prince Hammerhead and Sheldon search for Molly the Magician while traveling through Clamelot, but Callie must confront DJ Octavio. # Butch Callie and the Marie Kid #* The Squid Sisters and Sheldon must rescue Prince Hammerhead from the Octarian Troop in the Wild West style. # Callie's Magic Carpet #* While exploring the Kalamari Desert, Callie, Marie and their friends find a magic lamp that contains a grouchy genie in it. # Rolling Down the River #* The Squid Sisters, Prince Hammerhead and Sheldon engage in a riverboat race against DJ Octavio. # The Great Gladiator Gig #* In an ancient Roman gladiator parody, Callie and Marie fight DJ Octavio to save Prince Hammerhead. # Callie and the Beanstalk #* After Callie and Marie sell a grouper for magic beans, the bean grows into a beanstalk, which the two cousins climb on and confront a giant DJ Octavio. # Love 'Em and Leave 'Em #* After Callie offers King Clownfish some red-hot chili ice cream (which looks like strawberry), the King falls in love with her! # The Great BMX Race #* The Squid Sisters' group and the Octarian Troop compete in a BMX race. # Stars in Their Eyes #* The Squid Sisters, Prince Hammerhead and Sheldon travel to space and save some Astros from Octo, only to get caught by Moon Man Octavio. # Jungle Fever #* DJ Octavio kidnaps Shellie, a witch doctor, and brainwashes her into making a potion to turn the Squid Sisters and their friends into boulders. The Squid Sisters, Prince Hammerhead and Sheldon then must save Shellie. # Inkopolis Bound #* After the Squid Sisters find a portal to Inkopolis from the Squid Kingdom, they meet Marina, who has been stuck in the Squid Kingdom for at least thirteen years. The Squid Sisters are then unsure if they're needed back in Inkopolis or in the Squid Kingdom. # Sheldon's Warriors #* Callie, Marie, Prince Hammerhead and Sheldon race DJ Octavio in a car race, but one battle gives Sheldon some invincibility. # The Fire of Hercufleas #* Sheldon's TV hero, Hercufleas, has been eating nothing but Shwaffles and is out of shape. Sheldon and his friends then must train Hercufleas so he can get back and get the Great Balls of Fire from DJ Octavio. # Count Octula #* The Squid Sisters and their friends encounter Count Octula, an ink-sucking octopus vampire who is one of DJ Octavio's alter egos. # Pirates of Octavio #* After the Squid Sisters battle DJ Octavio at sea, DJ Octavio plans to sell Prince Hammerhead for auction, so it is up to the Squid Sisters to save Hammerhead. # Two Singers and a Baby #* While visiting the Fountain of Youth with the Squid Sisters and Sheldon, Prince Hammerhead accidentally transforms himself into a baby, leading to the Squid Sisters to babysit him. Will they reverse the spell in time before it's too late? # The Adventures of Sherlock Callie #* In a parody of the Sherlock Holmes series, Callie and Marie become detectives and prevent DJ Octavio (called "Professor Octarity" in the episode) from turning Inkopolis Plaza into Octavio Plaza. # Do You, Marie, Take This Octopus...? #* Marie is forced to marry DJ Octavio, who makes a fake promise to free Callie and Prince Hammerhead and restore Sheldon and his Inkling, Octoling, Jellyling and Salmonling friends alike; Octavio eventually breaks that promise. # The Pied Octavio #* When DJ Octavio uses a flute to lure Inklings into his studio, Callie and Marie follow, and end up in his dungeon. The two then must find a way to use DJ Octavio's magic in reverse and stop his plans. # Octostein #* When Dr. Octostein (DJ Octavio) builds a Frankenstein-like monster, he ends up being his own creation, thus leading to Callie, Marie, Prince Hammerhead and Sheldon stopping him afterwards. # On His Majesty's Sewer Service #* Callie and Marie become spies and try to stop DJ Octavio in this James Bond parody. # Callie and Julietta #* When Julietta is captured by DJ Octavio after she tries marrying Wromeo, Callie and Marie must save her. # Too Hot to Handle #* When the Squid Sisters, Prince Hammerhead and Sheldon learn that the Inkling natives of the island, Taki-Taki, are being tricked by DJ Octavio to sacrifice Hammerhead, and that an Octotrooper and an Octoling are using a volcano-like machine to wreak havoc, they must stop him and his allies. # Hooded Robin and His Callie Women #* Hooded Robin saves the Squid Sisters after they are captured by Octarians, and he, the Squid Sisters and Sheldon take all of the Octarians' gold via a warp pipe. Season 2 # 20,000 Octarian Leagues Under the Sea # Mighty McCallie and the Pot of Gold # Callie Meets Octozilla # Octavio Claus # Callie and the Red Baron Octavio # The Unzappables # Bad Rap # The Mark of Zero #* After Zero saves the Squid Sisters, Prince Hammerhead and Sheldon from El Octotan and his army, Zero himself is kidnapped and the Squid Sisters, Hammerhead and Sheldon must save him. # The Ten Octomandments # The Octarians Are Coming! The Octarians Are Coming! # The Trojan Octavio # Quest for Pizza # The Great Gold Coin Rush # Alvin Lives # Singers Academy # Karate Octavio # Callie of the Apes # Prince, I Shrunk the Squid Sisters #* Sheldon accidentally shrinks the Squid Sisters, who must find a way to return themselves to normal. # Little Red Riding Prince # The Provolone Ranger # Escape from Octotraz #* Callie, Marie, Prince Hammerhead and Sheldon must find a way to escape Octotraz, a jail in an unknown city. # Callie of the Deep # Flatbush Octavio # Raiders of the Lost Shell # Crocodile Callie # Star Octavio # Robo Octavio Live Action Season 1 # Neatness Counts # Day of the Orphan #* Callie and Marie meet Penny, a girl claiming to be an orphan. # All Steamed Up # Callie and Marie Meet Their Male Counterparts #* Callie and Marie's male counterparts, Calvin and Mark, come over. # Slime Busters # The Splatoon Monster Mash! special # Bonkers from Yonkers # Bats in the Basement # Will the Real Mario Please Shut Up?! #* After the Squid Sisters argue over who is the real Mario after doing Mario impressions, Mario himself shows up and teaches the Squid Sisters how to do their impressions. # Magic's Magic # Callie Goes to Italy # Alligator Dundee # Dance! # Himari's Poochie #* Himari comes over to the Squid Sisters' studio to drop off her dog, but Callie and Himari's dog switch bodies since Callie has her Calamari Transformer on. # Wild Thing # E.C. - The Extra Creepy # The Squid Sisters Fight Back # Magician # Do You Believe in Magic? # Mommies Curse # Lost Dog # Singers of the Year # Callie Hillbillies # Super Plant #* While Callie and Marie are looking after Marie's mother's dying plant, a crazy scientist named Dr. Yoshi shows up and delivers a growth formula for plants. But when Dr. Yoshi accidentally pours too much formula on the plant, the plant turns into a plant monster. # Ludwig von Koopa # Baby Callie Love # 9001: A Callie Odyssey #* When a scientist by the name of Curie comes over and drops off a laptop computer named SAL 9001 that can make all sorts of food (including anti-pineapple pizzas), the computer malfunctions. # Fake Sister #* An Inkling girl named Maria shows up at the Squid Sisters' studio and claims to be the Squid Sisters' lost sister. # Time Out Marie # Tutti Fruiti, Oh Callie # Flower Power Season 2 # Vampire Until Ready # Heart Throb # Fortune Teller # The Magic Love # Little Callies # Gorilla My Dreams # Cap'n Cuttlefish Slept Here # Caught in a Draft # Defective Gadgetry # Toupee # The Artist # Zenned Out Callie # Texas Tea # The Great Hereafter # The Painting # Game Show Host # Home Radio # Glass Nuts # Treasure of the Sierra Inkopolis # Adee Don't # Chippie Chipmunks # A Studio Divided #* Marie gets fed up with Callie making messes in the studio and her refusal to clean up after herself, so Marie sets up a barrier. # No Way to Treat a Queenie Eye #* The Queen of the Squid Kingdom, Queenie Eye, visits the Squid Sisters' studio and does their chores. # Pizza Crush # Goodbye, Mr. Fish # French #* Marie learns how to speak French, and thinks that Inkling boys will fall for French-speaking Inkling girls. # Two Inklings from Inkopolis # Opera # Tutti Fruiti Callie # Cyrano de Callie # Rowdy Rainie's Rotten Mikes # Father Squidmas is Coming to Flatbush # Captain Marie is Missing # The Ghoul of My Dreams Spinoffs * The Adventures of Splatoon Trivia * The show is based on The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!. * In the Japanese version of the show, Callie, Marie and Prince Hammerhead speak in an Inkling language (with Japanese subtitles) and Sheldon speaks Japanese, while in the English version, all characters speak English. * In this show, Callie and Marie's studio is located in Inkopolis City, a region of Inkopolis. ** Despite this, however, characters in the show often refer to Inkopolis City as just "Inkopolis". It is sometimes referred to as "Inkopolis City". * In the episode, Callie's Magic Carpet, since Callie can't drive a magenta magic carpet with a steering wheel on it (bearing similarities to Callie's icon), Marie ends up driving it. ** Since the episode aired, a UK airing of it is called "Marie's Magic Carpet" and Marie drives her own carpet - a lime-green carpet with a steering wheel resembling her icon. Live Action * Like Mario and Luigi's live-action portrayers in the live-action version of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, Callie and Marie's live-action portrayers also live in Flatbush. * The portrayers for Callie and Marie are ironically named "Callie" and "Marie". ** For example, there is an episode called 'Captain Marie is Missing', where Marie ends up missing. References Live Action * The Season 2 live-action episode, No Way to Treat a Queenie Eye, is a pun on the phrase, "No way to treat a lady"; it is also a reference to the Paul McCartney song, "Queenie Eye". Category:TV Shows